


Knight In Silver Armour

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lemon, NSFW, Reader Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:29:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6493792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fandom: the avengers <br/> Characters: Pietro, <br/> Relationships: Pietro/ reader<br/> Request: Hi! Could you please write something about Pietro (from AoU) and an agent from shield or avengers (whatever you want), being in love but the girl is too shy and can’t tell him about her feelings, and is the same for him until another person (like…I don’t know, just someone as young as Pietro) starts to be extremly friendly with her (like small touches or something) so Pietro gets jealous and overprotective and well… a little bit of smut would be really nice, thank you! :)</p><p>Authors Note: He’s alive, not that he ever dies *curls up in a ball and cried for a minute.*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He had been the enemy at first. They both had but now they were part of the Avengers with you and the others. Pietro and Wanda Maximoff. After Altron had threaten the world, they had joined to stop him and never left. You were over the moon about this. Unlike the others, you were the same as them. Enhanced. You powers were various and when Dr Banner found you, he brought you to Tony who had taken you in. You could turn invisible. Well, you were able to match your surrounding. This came in useful for missions where stealth was key. You could also move small objects, such as keys, pennies, rings etc. But it was decided that you needed to control the invisibility first since you kept disappearing ever time you got a shock or you were embarrassed leading to a number of incidence where you had to ask Tony to throw flour on you because you couldn’t turn back and everyone wanted to know where you were.   
You became extremely close with Wanda. At first, it was awkward because neither of you would speak, but after a little drink one night, you both ended up singing and dancing on the table.   
Pietro, on the other had, was the total opposite. He seemed to be able to talk fine when he was around anyone else but with you, he was quiet and fidgeted a lot. You had asked Wanda one time if it was because he didn’t like you. She smiled at you and tapped her nose with a raised eye brow.   
But you loved watched the silver haired boy with piercing blue eyes dart about the base. In training, you would sometimes get paired together and had to fight without powers, which became increasing awkward when you ended up straddling him once. He blushed bright red, and you scrambled off him, earning a wink from Natasha. You rolled your eyes at her but could never get the image of Pietros red cheeks, his ruffled hair, his deep, blue eyes and slight smile on his face out of your head. It had caused a lot of sleepless nights.   
You were reluctant to admit it, but you thought you were falling in love with speedster. His beautiful thick accent. His tantalising eyes. Even his hair attracted you. And this scared you slightly because neither of you could speak with out blushing.  
It was a Friday night at the Stark tower which mean one thing.   
Party.   
Swing music filled the air as You walked about with a drink in your hand and a smile on your face. You wore a tight [f/c] dress that hugged your curves. Your hair and make up were damn near perfect thanks to Natasha and she had even let you borrow some matching heels. Natasha may not have been a girly girl, but she knew how to dress up.   
Swaying your hips from side to side, you walked through the crowed until Tony grabbed you arm and hauled you over to a group of people.   
“Everyone, this is [y/n]. [y/n], I’d like you to meet…” He trailed a list of names but you forgot them instantly. You gave a shy wave and they started talking to you. There was about 8 people, 2 woman and 6 men. All but one were over 30. The young man who stood directly in front of you was about your age, with green eyes and black hair. He wore a suit that was too big for his small frame that made you think maybe he would prefer to swap the suit for a lab coat. After about 10 minutes of being asked how old you were, if you enjoyed working with the avengers, what your ambitions were and what you wanted to do with your life, the group started to disperse, leaving you with the young man who’s eyes hadn’t left yours. You remembered his name was Brian.   
He stepped closer and you felt his hand fall on your waist as he leaned closer to you.   
“Do you want another drink?” He asked and nodded to your glass, which was a mouthful from empty. You nodded and smiled as he guided you over to the bar.   
For the next hour, you stood and talked with him. He was working as part of the research facility for one of Tony’s friends who was developing a machine that would means broken tissue. You smiled and nodded as he explained how the machine worked and what it would be able to do. You noticed his hand kept touching you. Either your waist or your arm or your back.   
You weren’t the only one to notice.   
Pietro was standing the other side of the large room,but his eyes were glued on you. He watched as you had walked to the bar with the young man in the suit. He watched you laugh at his jokes and how his hands were touching you. Fire burned in his chest as he watched your eyes light up when you looked over and saw him.   
Slouching against the wall, he downed the glass and quickly fetched another.   
“You cannot keep staring at her like this.” Pietros head snapped away from you and to his sister.   
“I don’t know what your talking about.” He huffed, swirling the liquid in the glass and looking at his feet.   
“You know exactly what I’m talking about. I’ve never seen you standing so still.” Wanda shook her head at her brother as he looked back to you.   
“I don’t know what to do.” He sighed, knowing he couldn’t decide his own sister. His eyes filled with longing as he watches you.   
He feels his heart ripping out of his chest as the man leans into you and whispers something in your ear. You pause, your face dropped slightly before a faint smile appears as you nod and he takes your hand and leads you towards the door out onto the balcony.   
——-  
Brian had asked if you wanted some air, and you thought it would be the best way to get away from him but he came with you. Damn.   
For the last hour, he had only talked about himself and his ego was showing. You didn’t like it one bit. Off hand comments and jokes showed you he was a sexist pig but you couldn’t get away, his hands were always in you. You saw Pietro watching you, but you tried to smile at him and show you were okay. God, he had looked so handsome in that silver suit and shirt with a silver tie that you couldn’t help but want to take off.   
You walked out onto the balcony that overlooked the beautiful cite. Leaning against the cold, metal rails, you took a deep breath of the fresh, cool air.   
You felt Brian’s eyes on you and glanced at him. He walked up to you and placed a hand on your lower back. As you stood in silence, you felt hid hand shift slightly and start to slide down to your backside. You were about to tell him to stop when he force you to face him and pressed your back against the hand rails. His lips were on yours and you struggled to get him off you as his hands pinned yours to your side. You were terrified as you knew these rails were not think enough to hold both of your weight and he was pressing you against it pretty hard.   
He was suddenly pulled off you and thrown against the wall of the building next to the door.   
You fall to the ground at the sudden loss of counter weight that you had been pushing against and look up to see a furious looking Pietro.   
His hands were balled into tight fists, you could see him shaking in rage as he punched then pinned Brian up against the wall.   
“You ever touch her again, and I will drop you off the top of the nearest building.” Pietros voice was deep as he threw him towards the door.   
Brian stumbled away, falling to the ground before running into the building, possibly to stop the bloody nose Pietro had given him.   
Pietro turned around and looked for you. You stood up but his eyes skimmed past you over and over again.   
Looking down, you see you had turned yourself invisible. And you couldn’t stop.   
You watched as Pietro sighed, leaned against the wall, panting hard and his eyes squeezed shut. You watched a tear fall from his eyes and run down his cheek. Stepping towards him, you reach out a hand and cup his cheek, using your thumb to wipe away the tear. He jumped at the contact and his eyes shot open but saw nothing. Figuring this would be your only chance, you lean up and gently press your lips to his. His eyes widened in shock, then fluttered close. His hands searched for you and found your waist and he pulled you close to him. You felt your invisibly fade away as you sank into the kiss, your hands on the back of his head, buried in his soft hair. Your chest was pressed against his and you could feel his heart beating faster and faster.   
Pulling away, you look up at him, feeling a blush creeping to your cheeks as his beautiful blue eyes opened and looked into yours with a look of total adoration.   
His thumbs rubbed circles on your hips and you smiled at him. His eyes light up as he positively beamed at you. He brought his right hand up to your face and wiped away a strand of hair.  
“You are so beautiful.” He whispered as you blushed wildly at the compliment. He chuckles a little and leans down again, his lips only millimetres from your own but he paused. You could feel his hot breath on your lips and the longing for him grew in your chest. You gently pulled down on his head and connected your lips again. This time the kiss was less innocent. It was needy and passionate as his hands ran up and down your sides and back. You felt his hand paused just before your backside and realised he didn’t want to do what Brian had done. But this time, you wanted it. You placed one of your hands on top of his right one and guided it down to your rear where his other hand followed. Returning you hand to his hair, you felt him squeeze and massage your ass.   
Suddenly, you were hoisted up and spun round. Wrapping your legs around Pietro for support, you felt him pushing you up against the wall as his lips left yours and started to attack your neck. Letting out a moan, you felt him shudder as his hips buckle and you feel his already hard member pressed against your heating core. A shot of pleasure runs through your whole body at the movement.   
You were interrupted by the doors to the balcony being slammed open and Tony came through them.  
“Why did Brian come running back into the party with a bloody no…” Tony’s eyes fall on Pietro and yourself, making you blush as he raises an eyebrow at you both. Burying your head in Pietros neck to avoid Tony’s gaze, you hear Pietro let out a deep chuckle and felt him turn his head to Tony.   
“He kissed [y/n], but she didn’t want him to. He didn’t stop so I punched him.” Pietro was obviously still very angry about that and it came out in his voice.  
There was a slight pause.   
“Well done.” You glanced up and saw Tony walk over an pat Pietro on the back and smiled at you. “You okay, kiddo?”   
“Yeah. I’m fine now.” You smile at him reassuringly and he smiled back at you before turning back and walking into the party. Probably to either go find Brian and punch him himself or tell everyone else and have each them punch Brian.   
Watching him go, you then turn back to Pietro who was smiling lovingly at you. Pressing a soft kiss to his lips, you pull back and rest your forehead against his.   
“How about we take his somewhere a little more privet?” You whisper to him, making his eyes wider and a massive grin on his lips.   
“Yeah.” He nods furiously and pulls you away from the wall as you jump down. Taking his hand, you lead him back into the party, through the crowd and toward your room.   
When you were halfway towards your room, you felt Pietro pull you back and turn you around before kissing you passionately.   
Naturally, you kiss him back, letting out a soft moan before grabbing and pulling at his tie towards your room. You see him smirk at something and you turn your head to see Brian standing outside the toilets with a napkin stuffed up each nostril and a black eye.   
Looks like Tony found him.   
Smiling at him, you pull on Pietros tie and kiss him again before turning and leading him back tot your room. Glancing back, you see Brian’s mouth hanging open.   
But you were more excited at what was to come between you and your knight in silver armour.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: there was a lot of request for a part two so: you and Pietro get back to your room.   
>  Authors Note: okay, I just want to say thank you to everyone who liked part one. I went to sleep and woke up to find it had 51 notes in 9 hours! You guys are amazing so here is part two. Enjoy!  
>  Warnings: smut

As you both ran along the corridors to your room, Pietro grew impatient and lifted you into his strong arms, bridal style. You wrap your arms around his neck as he starts to fly through the the hallways. Seeing his exposed neck, you lean down and press slow and soft kisses to the forest, earning a soft moan from his lips. Smiling against the skin, you kiss and suck at his neck, you start to feel him slow down and stop, his head falling back as you continue your work. Deciding that standing in the middle of the hallway wasn’t good enough, you start to kiss UK his neck, along his jawline and up to his lips. But you stopped at the corner of his lips, making his look at you like you had just offered him a sweet then threw it away. Smiling yo at him, you move away from his mouth and up towards his ear.   
“You’ll get more once we are somewhere more privet.” You let out a light giggle because you watched him shudder slightly at your words. Naturally, he sped up and within seconds, he was outside your room. You jump out of his hands and take a key out of your bra. Unlocking the door, you both step inside and you turn to a slightly confused looking Pietro. Tilting your heads to one side, you offer him a silent “what?”  
“Why did you have a key down your bra?” He asks and you burst out laughing.   
“No pockets.” You giggle, patting your sides down to show him. His confusion is suddenly gone and replaced with a devilish grin.   
“What?” You ask, slightly turned on by the change in his eyes.   
“I wonder what else you have hidden in there.” His thick accent makes heat rush to your core as you find yourself overcome with lush.   
“Why don’t you find out?” You offer him the same smile and you watch his eyes burst with excitement at your invitation.   
Wasting no more time, he takes you in his arms and kisses you, roughly. You kiss him back and slip your tongue into his mouth and battled for dominance. You won your right to explore his mouth while he focused on his hands. Slowly, he kept one placed on your lower back to give you support and the other slid up your front and took your right breast him his palms.   
You moan into his mouth and arch your back into his hand.   
Grabbing his silver silk tie, you pull him towards the bedroom. He follows all to willingly and even picks you up. You wrap your legs around his waist and your arms around his neck as his breaks the kiss to kiss your neck in the same way you had done in the hallways.   
God, it was good. The feeling of his hot lips and breath on your skin. No wonder he had to stop when you were doing it to him.   
He slowly lowered you onto your queen size bed and he kneeled between your spread legs. You sit up and begin to undo the buttons on his suit jacket and then on his shirt after he had thrown the jacket away into a corner somewhere.   
He began to undo his tie, but you stopped him, pulling his hands away.   
“Keep it on.” You whisper seductivly as you finish undoing the buttons. You looks at you for a second then pulls the tie upwards so he could remove the collar and the shirt.   
His body was absolutely perfect. You reached out your hand and traced the abs from the top right down to the top of his trousers.   
“Why do you want me to keep the tie on.?” He whispers, his voice heavy with lust. You smiled at him and winked.   
“So I can do this.” With that, you grab the tie and pull his face down to yours and you kissed him again.   
You let your fingers dance over the material on the trousers then slip underneath. You could feet his member straining against his boxers and you smiled into the kiss, glad you could make him so hard with only kisses. He moaned against your lips as you slip your hand under the boxers and wrap them around his hard members. You squeeze slightly and his hips buckle into your hand.  
You let go, slip your hand out of his trousers and push him to the side so he was lying down. You kiss him on the lips quickly before starting to leave a trail of kisses and bite down his neck and chest, keeping eye contact the whole time. Just before you get to the top of his trousers, you start to pull them down along with his boxers. He lifts his hips to help you and his eyes never leaving yours.   
He lets out a shuddering breath when your wrap your hand back around his member and kiss the tip. Slowly, you start to move your hand up and down his member as you take the tip in your hot mouth. Sucking slightly, you can hear little gasps and groan coming from Pietros mouth. Still keeps eye contact, you start to take more of him in your mouth. You watch his head fall back onto the bed and his hips start to move in time with your mouth. His hands come up to rest on the back of your head but never pushed your down more than you could take. You feel his hips picking up pace so you match it, taking nearly all of him in your mouth and bobbing your head and hollowing your cheeks. He gasps and mutters something in his own tongue that was sure to give you an orgasm just hearing him speak his own language.   
He lefts your head up and pulls you up.   
“There is only one problem.” He mutters as he sits up and meets you halfway. You tilt your head to one side again and he laughs, growing increasingly fond and a little attracted to it.   
“Your still wearing clothes.” He whispers husky as you look down and see you still had your dress on. Looking up at him through your eyelashes, you lick your lips.  
“We’ll have to fix that, won’t we?” You are suddenly spun around and your dress was lifted up. Raising your arms, you watch Pietro pull it off and throw it in the same direction as his suit. He had kicked off his trousers and boxer and now was working at your bra. You could see in his eyes the total need for your body as he took off your bra and admired your bare chest. His lips were on your bare skin as your gasped and his hands took both your breasts. His lips wrapped around one of your pink buds as he kissed and sucked at your chest. You became a moaning mess underneath him.   
One hand traveled down and slid under your panties. He could feel how wet and hot you were for him already, but he wanted to play with you for a little longer so he started to circle your clit, making your moan his name in pleasure. He watched your eyes close and a smile appear on your lips at the pleasure he was giving you and he couldn’t take it any more.   
He let go of your chest and pulled off your panties with such force and need that your thought he would rip them.   
As he positions himself at your entrance, you look up and into his eyes. He pause and his eyes softened.   
“You sure this is what you want?” He asks, his voice filled with concern. You smiled at him and grabbed the hanging tie, pulling it so your lips met his. He sensed the neediness in your kiss and matched it before sliding deep inside of you. You moan into the kiss as sparks filled your body with pleasure. You rolled you hips and he started to thrust into you. His lips left yours and started to kiss your neck again as he moved inside of you.   
The simple thrusts became to slow for you both so he started to speed up, making you moan his name. This seemed to break him as he began to thrust inside you at an incredible speed. You had totally forgot how fast he could go but it had never occurred to you that it would be such an advantage in the bedroom.   
You felt the knot tighten in your stomach as you ran your hands through his hair.  
“Pietro, I’m close.” You moan and he nods into your neck.  
“Me too.” He groans as he speeds up.   
This sends you hurtling off your edge as your orgasm takes you. Pietro follows you straight away became of the way you had moaned his name, the way your whole body shook because of him and the feeling of your hot walls clenching around him.   
You both lay there, covered in sweat and completely satisfied. Pietro moves to the side so that you could turn over and cuddle into his chest. Placing your ear over his heart and listening to it gradually slow down. This natural lullaby send your off into a blissful sleep which Pietro soon follows. The feeling of you in his arms felt so natural that he knew he would never let you go.


End file.
